


"Hold on, did I just got isekai'd?!"

by Ofvin



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy-ish, Gen, Pacifist route? Maybe?, Self insert...ish, Shameless reference, action-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofvin/pseuds/Ofvin
Summary: Long story short, the main character got isekai'd to Lothric.
Kudos: 4





	1. The Cemetary of Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Ofvin is just a typical highschool student. Suddenly he got isekai'd to Dark Souls 3.
> 
> 'Dammit. I'm not a jock so i can't fight very well. Well, I'm screwed. Might as well see how far I can do this.'

Ahh, The Cemetary of Ash. It has always been a quiet place. Only hollowed out humanoids are still guarding the place. But, then again, does attacking anything that moves counts as guarding the area? Actually technically speaking, it is right?

Once in a while, the bell from the Firelink Shrine rings and beckons another ashen one to rise from their grave and seek the lords of cinder. Many of which left their throne to go to their personal affairs.

In fact, we can see right now an unkindled rising from their grave.

(Moves camera to where the unkindled first rise.)

The unkindled always rose slowly, as if just awoken from a slumber that lasted for thousands of years. Here we see the latest addition to the unkindled. He appears to be male and dressed in a black jacket. After fully rising from the grave, he looks around and registers the-

"Don't f*cking mess with me!!! I can hear you, you know! You just isekai'd my ass to this world didn't you?! I didn't agree to this willingly! Hey you, yeah you the reader! Call the f*cking police, 911 or wherever you are! I might actually die from this you know?"

The unkindled that just rose from the grave is still confused at the situation. The years of slumber have triggered a panic attack within him. However the ashen one marches forward, to look for the answer he desperately-

"Oi, don't you dare ignore me! What kind of isekai world did I got into? Don't tell me it's like Sword *r* *nline?! What are you doing to my body there? And will I actually die if I die?"

The unkindled marchen on to find the reason for his awakening.

"No. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's the rule of this isekai world." Said the unkindled while sitting down at his stone coffin."

The newly awakened unkindled then registers the situation of the world. It was bleak and there are no healthy and living vegetation. The unkindled's heart then sets forth to look for answers on why the world is dying.

"Stop ignoring me oi! At least tell me what happens if I die!"

The awakened ashen one remembers that he is undead. Undead cannot die unless the first flame is rekindled. He then finds solace that should he die, he will only be revived at the last bonfire he rested at.

"Hold up, I can't die?"

Unless the first flame is rekindled again, the undead shall never slumber eternally. And so, the newly awakened unkindled begin his journey to find answers.

"Fine, fine... jerks"

The unkindled stood up from his coffin and walks forwards. He then registers the presence of a hollow.

"What's wrong with him? He looks like he'd seen better days. This world doesn't have moisturizer or something?"

The hollow registers the presence of the unkindled. It screamed loudly and charged towards the unkindled with its sword.

"Whoa! What the hell!"

The unkindled dodged the blow with finesse. The hollow that attacked him was uncordinated, hence it was relatively easy to dodge the attack.

"Do I get a weapon or something at least?"

The unkindled remembers that he do have a weapon. He reached for his jacket pocket to see what he have.

"Pocket? I don't have any- Oh, now I remember."

The unkindled pulled out the weapon that he had within his jacket. He aimed and the cemetary is filled with a loud banging noise.

"So I got k*n*suba'd. Well at least I choose something good." 

The unkindled checks his weapon to see if there are anything that are out of the ordinary.

_A handgun belonging to the unkindled called Ofvin._

_Black in color, it shoots a bullet at a fast rate. The gun has a writing etched upon its slide that says "FN model 1910"_

_Weapon Art: Quickshot_

_Aims the handgun forward and shoots 3 bullets_

"Well there goes a bullet. I should probably save them for later."

The unkindled then walk towards the hollow that he had just killed and took its sword.

"You won't need it right? Thank you..."

After taking the sword into his hand the hollow moved again again and grabbed the unkindled's foot.

"Gah! Jesus!"

The unkindled quickly stabs the hollow with the sword that he just took. The hollow then ceased it's movement.

The unkindled then notices the body of a knight in armor. What piqued his interest is the glowing blue flask. The unkindled then grabs the cold blue flask and keeps it for himself.

"Hey narrator, don't decide my choices" Said the unkindled while gets the blue flask.

The unkindled then checks the cold flask and the liquid inside. He then took a sip from the flask.

"I'm not doing that! I don't know what the stuff is made out off!"

He then took a sip from the flask

"Stop ignoring me oi! I'm being forced here, dear readers!"

He then took a sip from the flask

"Fine."

The unkindled took a sip from the flask and felt his **focus** rise. He is now even readier for the journey ahead.

"Taste like G*torade"

\-----

Braving through the desolate cemetary, the newly awakened ash reaches his first bonfire. He touches the bonfire in order to activate it.

"Touch it, what's going to happen?"

With a single touch, the bonfire's flame is set alight again. The only action left to do is to sit upon the bonfire and rest.

"Sit? Don't mind if I do."

Right after the unkindled rest upom the bonfire, the world around him is filled with dense yellowish smoke. The smoke brought back the enemies that were preciously defeated. However, the unkindled also felt rejuvenated from the warmth of the bonfire

"The enemies respawns?"

The unkindled registers the building in the distance. Ti's called the Firelink Shrine. Where both thrones of the lords of cinder rests. A place of rest for undead and ash.

"It actually looks kind of cool"

\-----

"Hnggghhh..."

Alas, no matter how hard the unkindled try to push the door open, it would not budge. Perhaps it has a connection to the armored giant at the middle of the area?

"Shut up! I know it does ok! But considering that pretty much everything here is tried to kill me, he probably will! I am not fighting that thing! Even his armor have rockhard abs!"

The unkindled tried again fo push the door open, but it still wouldn't budge. The unkindled gasps for air, his **stamina** fully used.

The unkindled that notes that there is a sword lodged deep within the giant. Maybe if he helped the giant, he can help to open the door?

"That... is actually a great idea."

The unkindled walked towards the giant and pulls the sword out. The giant stood up ans registers his saviour. He raises his left hand upwards, is it to offer a handshake?

"No one gives a handshake with their left hand you idiot!!!"

The unkindled dashes back just in time before the giant's punch reached his head.

"You knew it was a punch didn't you?! Why did you still doubt yourself Narrator-san?!

The giant swings his giant halberd into a horizontal arc. The ashen one crouches to dodge the attack. The unkindled then walked backwards slowly to maintain a distance. Meanwhile the giant walks slowly and menacingly towards the unkindled

"Uhhh... Gundyr? Your name is Gundyr right? The health bar below says that so i'm giessing it is right? Help me out would you? I scratched your back, so why not help a pal eh? You just have to open the door right over there..." Said the unkindled while he points towards the green door.

Gundyr's halberd stutters a bit. The unkindled notices the sudden hesitation.

"Even better! We can be friends!" The unkindled is now pushed upon the fog wall and stuck. "Don't hurt meeee!!!"

Gundyr stopped his movement. Instead, he turns around and sprints towards the green door. With full force he bashes the door open. Gundyr turns back and walk towards the unkindled. Is it to kill him.

"Freeendd" Said the giant.

The unkindled looked up to see if he us still alive. The sight of the giant that was just about to kill him greeted him. But he remembered what Gundyr had just said.

"Yes! Friend!" "You" (points at Gundyr) "Me" (points at self) "Friends!" (shapes a heart with both hands)

Gundyr drops his halberd and claps merrily. "Prooooff?"

The unkindled's mind races to prove their friendship he then gets an idea. He pulls the drawstring from his jacket's hood. He then ties it neatly at the giant's wrist.

Gundyr seems to be overjoyed from the gesture. He gives the unkindled a white stone. It is about fhe size of his hand.

"Freeeend... Caaalll" 

After saying that, Gundyr kneels again at the place where he previously rest and starts to sleep soundly.

\-----

**CUT CUT CUT**

What are you doing? You're supposed to try and kill each other! It was supposed to be a battle that tests you might and mettle?!

"Hey I'm not the one who wants to be friends, Narrator-san! Besides if i'm the one getting isekai'd, then it's my story right? I can do it however I want right?"

So the unkindled is trying to be a goody two shoes? This is Dark Souls III! It's supposed to be gory and action packed! Oi, you better start putting more action scenes or put some romance! Or else no one would want to read this story!

"That's quite mean Narrator-kun. The author isn't trying to gain attention from this fic. He just want to make sure that his brain doesn't get stale from quarantine you know!" 

Who are you calling -kun you pacifistic beta! You choose to bring a god damned gun to this world!

"And i'll use it! Soon... probably... ish..."

Whatever! Point is you will fight and kill sooner or later so get ready! You were just lucky with the first boss!

"Oh I wouldn't exactly call it luck Narrator-chan..." Said Ofvin with a smirk.

What?!

"I played Und*rtal*, pacifist route. I know every thing I have to do!"


	2. Firelink Shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ashen one arrives at the Firelink Shrine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG I thought this fic would gather dust but suddenly there's 9 readers and 2 kudos, I am so happy!

The newly awakened Unkindled finally arrived at the entrance of the Firelink Shrine. Though the beginning of his journey have been rough, he marched forward to find out why he was awakened from his sleep. Immediately when he entered the shrine, the atmosphere and the calming music resonating within the halls calms his ever-beating.

"Well it is quite calming... Also the air here is quite nice. My complain is that it smells like burning candles here."

The Firelink Shrine is a place of rest for the unkindled and undead alike. Ti's a place where warriors of great feats and the most wicked of villains meet. Regardless of who they are, the Firekeeper will tend to their needs. 

"Firekeeper? Who's that?"

The Unkindled walks down the stairs and found a woman standing near the center of the shrine. She was, beautiful. Only one word can describe her. Clothed in black, her robe's motif shows royal material. Her eyes, closed by the jeweled object creates an aura of mystery. Her breasts, tucked deep within her thick clothing. While her lips are as red and supple to that of a newborn babe. The Firekeeper registers the arrival of the new ash and bowed in a courteous manner. She then raised her head and showed a heart-warming smile.

"Welcome to the bonfire, Unkindled One. I am a Fire Keeper. I tend to the flame, and tend to thee." She bowed again after giving the lines.

"Ahh... Nice to meet you... Miss Firekeeper..." The ashen one said while scratching his neck's back. His face has turned slightly red.

The Unkindled were instantly smit-

_'Oiii, Shut up!!! Stop narrating what I feel you jerk. Yeah I know she's cute but the way you describe her just now was a bit too erotic and creepy! Don't tell me Narrator-kun have feelings for the fire keeper?'_

The unkindled proceeds to ask her why was he aroused from his sleep.

_'Ignoring me again... I'll wait at the end of the chapter, that's where we talked for real last time'_

"Forgive me Ashen one for mine prying, but is something the matter? I know thou hast just arrived, but thine face showed a great confusion... Could I be of any help should there be a problem?"

_'What the- Ye olde english? uhh let's see if I can use a bit of Shakespeare from literature class..._

"Forgive me... Miss Firekeeper. I was... lost in mine own thoughts. May I asketh thou a question..?"

_'What the hell, Ofvin you idiot! is "asketh" even a real word?!'_

"Please" (bows) "ask away, Ashen one."

_'Crap this woman's so polite that I am feeling a bit awkward. But! The way she just bows gracefully whenever she talks is just so cute!!! Could this be what they cal moe? Can she be a Heroine? Can I marry her? No wait, a date would be fine!'_

The Unkindled One sets aside his feelings that he have for the Firekeeper to gain more information. His quest for answers defeats the growing feelings he have for the Firekeeper.

_'Oi don't change how I feel so suddenly. Besides aren't you supposed to tell my story and not to interfere with the course of the story?'_

The Unkindled One sets aside his feelings that he have for the Firekeeper to gain more information. His quest for answers defeats the growing feelings he have for the Firekeeper.

*Sighs* "Umm, I see that there are big- no what's a more refined word- enormous thrones in this shrine... Who are those for?"

The Firekeeper bows, raises her head again, and opened her mouth to answer the question. "Those thrones are for the great Lords of Cinder. They have previously linked the fire... But sadly, the lords have left their throne. It must be deliver'd to them." bows again "To this end, I am at thy side."

_'Wow. She just bowed twice to answer a single question.'_

"Then we only have to return them to save the world? That's easy enough. I thought we have to do something like F*nal F*antasy where we have to kill 4 elementa-"

The newly awakened ash now knows why he was awakened. The lords have left their thrones, and they must be returned. The ashen one now finds even more resolve to defeat the four lords who have abandoned their throne. Should they still refuse to come willingly, let them return as-

"Oi!!! Stop cutting me of goddamit! Narrator-chan stop!"

\-----

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ashen One. I am but a humble handmaiden of the shrine. Weapons, armor, trinkets, and spells... I've lots of little things to ease the burden of a weary traveller."

"So you're a merchant huh? You said you have weapons and spells?"

"Take a gander, Ashen One... Hehehe"

_'Why is she laughing..? Oh well. Let's see here... With my stats the best weapon I can get is a... dagger. WHAT THE HELL! Even a baby can use a goddamn dagger. Also what is wrong with my stats?! Why is my physical stat quite low? I know I don't do much sport at school, but I'm not that weak goddamit! Ahh... MY pride as a man is damaged...'_

Unkowingly to the ashen one, his facial expression shows clearly that he is sulking. The Shrine Handmaid took notice of this and chuckled lightly

\-----

"Ahhh, another one, roused from the sleep of death?"

The newly awakened ash points at himself to make sure he is talking to him

"Yes, you. You know what your duty is right? seek the Lords of Cinder, and return them to their moulding thrones. But we're talking true legends with the mettle to link the fire. We're not fit to lick their boots."

"Uhh... Ok..?" Ofvin said while walking away slowly from him.

_'Sheesh, what a downer that guy is. How hard can it be telling kings to sit in their thrones? It's just sitting... right..?'_

\-----

"Oh, thou’rt unkindled,"

A gentle voice of a man stopped the ashen one in his tracks. He searched for the source of the voice, only to found a small legless man upon a stone throne.

"and a seeker of Lords. I am Ludleth of Courland."

"Your- Your leg!" 

The ashen one became panicked at the sight. The man was legless yes, but the wounds from the amputation was... can only be described as disorderly. Whoever cut of his legs didn't even bother to wipe of the blood, and now it's on the stone throne and the little man's throne

The lord chuckled at the reaction Ofvin gave when he saw his state. "Look not in bewilderment as I say… I linked the fire long ago, becoming a Lord of Cinder. If substantiation be thy want, set thine eyes upon my charred corse. This sad cadav’r. No need to be coy, have a closer look."

The ashen one can feel bile forming in his stomach. The smell of pungent rotting blood is the trigger.

"I- Wait a moment, o lord."

The unkindled rushed to the part of Firelink Shrine that has water on the ground. After wetting a piece of cloth with water, he rushed back and wiped the stone and the legs of the little lord.

"Ahh, a show of kindness? Or art thou hoping for gain something from this little lord?"

"It's the most human thing I can do for you... I- **Why?** " He thought of different questions, but he felt that only one word can truly fit.

The little lord instead gave a warm smile that almost rivals the Firekeeper's

"Fret not, fret not. My feet are here firmly planted. For I am a Lord, and this is my throne."

"Knowest thou of our purpose?"

Before the ashen one tried to answer, Ludleth continued first.

"Five thrones will take five Lords, as kindling for the linking of the Fire. The fast fading Flame must be linked to preserve this world."

"I See... If it is for the sake of the world, then why have the other lords left?"

"That, I do not know... Perhaps each of the lord have different reasons to abandon their throne... However methinks that we, the five lords of cinders, can agree on a singular point."

"Which is?"

"The unbearable scorching fire called the "First Flame". Even now, mine own body still remembers. The pain is carved unto my bone... Truly it is, something that no one alive should ever experience."

 _'Is this... This feels different. I don't feel any hope coming from this story. Almost as depressing as R*:Z*ro...'_

"I- Thank you for the talk, Lord Ludleth" The unkindled then gave a similar courteous bow that the Firekeeper usually does."

As he leaves Ludleth's vicinity, he can hear his speak.

"Fret not, fret not. My feet are here firmly planted. For I am a Lord, and this is my throne."

\-----

After buying a heal aid and a soul arrow from the Shrine Handmaiden he went to the center of Firelink Shrine.

'My stats are not helping me at all... I think I should just do backline support... I have healing and a ranged spell so am I a mage?'

Ofvin sighs at the predicament. On one hand, his mind is still pre-occupied with survival and combat. However his heart and feeling gave on the sense that this world is different.

'What do I know, this is my first isekai...'

Somehow he get the feeling, that if he wants to do a pacifist run, he have to try a lot harder.

'Why can't I go to a fun world like F*nal F*ntasy or P*kemon?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
>  **SL:4**  
>  **Vig** :10  
>  **End** :10  
>  **Att** :8  
>  **Vit** :8  
>  **Str** :10  
>  **Dex** :9  
>  **Int** :11  
>  **Fth** :11  
>  **Lck** :12
> 
> Bullets left: **10/11**


End file.
